


Midnight Train

by kazumisouske



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumisouske/pseuds/kazumisouske
Summary: Every night was interesting. The first ten years Victor never noticed me. But then he noticed me on that train we rode together every night. And he would also show me the love he had for me. I never believed those dreams were real. Yet, I still couldn't forget the craving I had for his skin and his lips on my skin.





	1. the night train

My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I'm 24-years-old and I'm also a professional figure skater. I'm certified by the JSF (Japanese Skating Federation) and one of the top figure skaters in Japan. My name makes me sound like I'm strong but I'm really not! I gain weight easily because of mood swings and I have low self-confidence and anxiety. But a big secret about myself is that I dream of being on a train when I go to sleep. And on this train is my idol, Viktor Nikiforov. It's weird but it's true. And tonight is like every other night for the past twenty years. Ever since I was four-years-old I've had these dreamscapes of sitting in booth across from Viktor on velvet seats. But he never noticed me. But on my sixteenth birthday he finally noticed me. I tried contacting him before on the train, attempting to talk with him and make conversation, but he never noticed and only stared out the window and wherever the train took us to. That night was interesting. I never had anyone stare at me the way Viktor did. And after that, I felt like he began hitting on me. But there was no way. Sure, the rumors about him being a natural flirt were true. But I didn't feel anything for him at the time. And I didn't know if these dreams were real. Yet, everything he told me was confirmed later in the media. Then, we began dating on that train on my twentieth birthday. 

Nights were so much more interesting afterwards.

Hands running through my black hair.

Large hands running across my skin.

Ocean blue eyes staring into my brown ones.

His hands pulling off my blue framed glasses.

Heart-shaped lips capturing mine in a tender yet chaste kiss.

My whites biting at his winter pale skin.

It was all so dreamlike yet so realistic. It all made me laugh a little. Yet, the worst part was waking up with hundreds of small love bites across my skin. I eventually bought myself concealer and foundation to hide it during college and from Phichit. Luckily, Phichit was a heavy sleeper and my dreams didn't move my body around like it did on the train.

And I felt so selfish telling him my name was only Katsuki. I never told him my name was Yuuri. He would never notice me. The World's Hottest Bachelor would rather be caught dead than with someone like me. It was the truth be told. 

And just a week before the Grand Prix Finals were the dreams stopped. No train sex almost every night and no sweet kisses against my lips. I never felt so vulnerable in my entire life. And then our family dog, Vicchan, had died after getting a meat buns stuck in his throat. That sent my mood plummeting. The night before I was crying and I ate out of nervousness. I wasn't ready mentally and physically. I scored last and went back to Detroit to study an extra years before returning back to Hasetsu, Kyushu Prefecture, Japan. And after that... I didn't have those same dreams on the train. And that leads up to today...

May 27, 2017


	2. breathing in the empty

"Yuuri! Come help wash dishes!" I quickly set the tray of empty drinks next to the sink and scrubbed away at plates and cups and anything with the tiniest speck of crumbs. The inn was loud and noisy from the game in the dining room, my father cheering for his favorite team with the rest of the men and my mother chuckling lightly at their antics. I placed the wet dishes in a drying rack and dried off my hands with a towelette. 

This was just another normal weekday for me, earning my keep here at the inn and staying away from the rink no matter what. I still find myself taking long glances at the rink on my morning and evening jogs. My mother says that I should return to skating, even if I'm not competing anymore. But I just can't stand the rink, too many nightmares lay there. Nightmares that are waiting for me to return and haunt me at night with a fake life. Fiction. They say fiction can take you away from the real world, so it seems they are right.

I haven't even taken my skates out of my bag after returning from America last month. The drawstring bag they lay in is still sealed up at the top of my closet to just gather dust, I still haven't gotten around to selling them. Maybe if I sign them I could gather a bit more money for them. 

 

 _Crash!_    


 

A plate that I had placed on the drying rack tumbled from hand and back into the sink, splashing me with water. I had slit my palm with a stray kitchen knife stealthily poking out of the rack. I turned on the faucet and let the water run over the wound. I clenched my teeth as the water stung against my nerves.

Footsteps were heard running outside of the kitchen and Mari stopped at the threshold. I hold my palm tightly and watched as she lit a cigarette, "I only came to see if a plate broke." She said, smirking and making her way over to me. She opened a drawer beneath the sink and pulled out a box of band-aids and alcohol pads and sat them next to the sink.

"Screw you." I chuckled, dabbing my hand dry and pulling out an alcohol pad. After cleaning the wound, I applied a band-aid, "I guess I'll head back upstairs and get ready to jog," I dumped the boxes back into the drawer and dumped the wrappers into a trashcan, "and thanks." I was about to run my way upstairs before Mari grabbed me from the back of my shirt.

I turned to face her as she shoved money into my chest, "Go get some cigarettes for me, please." I sighed and took the money. She smirked and ruffled my hair up before walking away. I removed my apron, hung it on a hook and quickly made a dash for upstairs.

I tossed the money on my bed and quickly changed into a pair of track pants and a windbreaker over a t-shirt. I grabbed the money, my phone, and earbuds before dashing back downstairs and rushing out into the Spring air.

The sun was vibrantly glowing an orange and pink hue in the sky as I made my way onto the sidewalk I jogged with the salty ocean breeze hitting me in the face, birds flying overhead, and the usual car passing by. I was in my happy place, but then I saw the rink. I turned and was ready to cross the street before catching a glance at the rink. I stared for what felt like hours, days, months before I turned away and crossed the street. 

I walked into the corner store and was greeted by a middle-aged man, "Good evening, Yuuri!" I smiled at him, walking up to the counter.

"How are you today, Nakano-san?" I placed the money on the counter as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the shelf behind and rang them up.

"I've been doing good, the wife is pregnant so you'll be expecting to see a mini-me running around soon," He handed me the box of camels and I slid them into my pocket, "Heard you're already 24, so do you have a girl yet?" It hit me like a ton of bricks. Was it really expected of someone like me to already have a significant other? 

With sweaty palms, I grabbed my change, "No, maybe in the future." I quickly took my leave and muttered a goodbye to Nakano-san. 

I ran back to the inn, my mind wandering and dizzy. What Nakano-san had said left my mind wandering off back to those nightmares. A dizzy spell washed over my mind and I was left wobbling and grabbing onto the fencing surrounding the inn. The Viktor I knew in my dreams was still lingering about after the GPF. Those nightmares still haunted me. 

I rushed into the inn and kicked off my shoes and ran upstairs, throwing the pack of camels next to the register. 

I ripped off the clothing I wore and fell to the floor, my legs collapsing beneath me as I watched myself in the mirror hanging off the wall. I touched my neck where the bites used to lay, traced my fingers across sharp collarbones, laying a hand across my love handles and going further to where Viktor was the only one to ever touch me. 

I was left with ghosting my fingers over my jawline. Who would ever remember this face? My fingers plunged into my thighs until the tips of my fingers turned white and the skin turned a sickly purple. Viktor most likely forgot what had ever happened between us if it even happened at all. I sighed and scratched at my chest, something had to be let out, and this something wouldn't wait for a second longer. I dragged myself onto my bed. I breathed heavily, my mouth hanging open with want, and my body aching for something that should have been long forgotten.

_And then I fell asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little rusty and school is about to end so why not (I honestly forgot the positivity left on this story my heart was left singing and I was inspired).
> 
> [Any og names in this story were most likely taken from Fallout 4: Far Harbor just so y'all know I'm not that original]
> 
> \- I literally love you guys omg


	3. wake up

I had woken up in an all too familiar place. I stood up and sat on the velvet seats. Drapes the color of champagne and the window scenery wasn't that of Russia. It was that of some sort of sci-fi film based on space. Galaxies passed by, nebulae, stars, planets, comets, and black holes, yet I could still hear the engine chugging away in my ears. The gravity didn't feel off, but I felt weightless as though all my problems were lifted from my shoulders. 

"Viktor!"

I looked before me and there he was. The only thing that was a constant on this never-ending train of dreams. I stood, and yet everything affected my legs. He caught me before I could touch the floor and stood me up with the support of his body, "Thank you, Katsuki," I started before he pushed me on the seat once again, "I missed you, where did you go?" He scoffed and took a seat beside me. He had been gone for a while and left me to rot on this train alone for what felt like eons.

"Impossible, no one could ever miss me," He stood and walked to the front of the car. Katsuki attempted to open the door, only to figure out that it was locked. He angrily punched the door before banging on it repeatedly. I stood once more before he turned back toward me with a rage in his eyes, "Stop!" He kept his hand on the door like it was going to fly away into the void, but I guess that's what he wanted, "I'm stuck here with you and I just want to get out!"

I sat back down with a huff and crossed my arms. It seems like tonight will consist of a lot of sitting, and not the type of sitting I enjoy, "It seems we'll be stuck here with each other once more whether you like it or not," Katsuki wasn't normally like this, so I wonder what had happened. Did I do something? It probably wasn't me. Then again it most likely was, or maybe it had to do with those damn armrests falling whenever we went a little too rough.

He sighed, seemingly content with damage done to the door and sat in the aisle across from me, "I'm sorry, Viktor, I didn't mean to snap at you like that," He twiddled with his fingers and picked at the dirt in his nails, "Neither of us like this situation." 

I stayed seated, afraid he might yell at me again, "Well, I for one, enjoy our current situation."

  
And I could feel his eyes boring into my head like some kind of high-powered drill, "Do you really?" He asked as though it was the hardest question in the world was answered. Katsuki was also probably making that face as though he was figuring something out, "Are you sure?" I nodded. He would've said something else had it not been for me kissing the life out of him. His lips were chapped, dry, yet they were the best feeling in the world. 

I went lower and lower until he moaned through clenched teeth. Katsuki removed his shirt the lower I went and there was no difficulty with his sweatpants. The two of us collapsed on the floor on top of each other, and my head had hit his sternum with Katsuki only letting out a small gasp. I groaned and picked myself up from his chest. 

Surprisingly, Katsuki had the nerve to be staring at the top of my head while I was rubbing it, "That's not fair," I whined. And he seemed to know exactly what I meant as he broke out into a fit of laughter with small snorts escaping his mouth. I laughed along as well. He had a very contagious laugh! 

"We fell!" He wheezed, slamming his fists on the floor as I joined in as well. Lesson learned; never have sex in a train on seats. I should have learned this lesson long ago, but it seemed we were more interested in floor sex.

Katsuki sat up, slipping his shirt over and leaning forward, "I think this just ruined the mood," He started, eyes darting anywhere but my own eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, "Was there really a mood?" I smirked, pecking his chapped lips gently, "I mean there really was only a tense atmosphere between us earlier."

He sighed and collapsed back on the ground, "I'm sorry about that, I guess..." He groaned and pulled at his hair, "I don't know anymore! Like, why are we even here?" 

I leaned against the seats and held my head in my hands, arm supported by the seats, "Good question, because I don't really know myself," I fell back and copied his motion, laying on my back on the stained carpets, "I guess that's just another mysterious working of the universe."

"Fuck the universe," He mumbled.

"That's the spirit, Katsuki," I inhaled, "Fuck you universe!" I shouted.

Katsuki giggled, "Fuck you universe!" We joined in a chorus of giggles before settling into silence, "Thanks, I guess."

"Thanks?" I quickly sat up and wriggled my way into a spot next to him, "Is that all I get?" I peppered kisses on his cheek before he groaned and pushed me away.

"Thank you, Viktor," He smiled at me. The moment didn't last forever before he began searching his pockets. Katsuki pulled out a black sharpie along with a small stack of pink sticky notes. He scribbled a few things on the letter before shoving the note in my own pockets, "Leave it there, and maybe you will remember me this time."

I was about to question him further before the dreadful light greeted my eyes. I was awake. In my apartment. In Russia.

I rubbed my head and groaned as the alarm went off, blaring its song into my ears. Whatever happened last night stays in last night. I sighed and swung my legs over and slipped my feet in some slippers. My first stop was the restroom for some painkillers. 

The medicine cabinet was still stocked to the brim with cold pills, painkillers, vitamins, band-aid, anything. I pulled the painkillers out and swallowed them with a glass of water, "I really need to stop drinking on weekdays, Yakov is going to kill me."

I slapped my forehead before heading into the kitchen. I pulled out some leftovers from the night before, and I sighed. I was suddenly sated as I stared at the contents of my fridge. Might as well save them for another day. So, I settled for strawberries. I sat down at the breakfast bar and opened the plastic crate with a bottle of water by my side.

Makkachin padded up to me and scratched at my lap. I smirked and popped one more strawberry in my mouth before tossing one to Makkachin. She yipped and bounced, running around with the fruit in her mouth as she lay on the couch and ripped into it. I laughed and couldn't help but take a photo as she spits the leaves back onto the furniture.

I didn't feel like doing anything, but I did feel like going for a jog. Makkachin seemed to know what I was thinking. She was by the door in no time. I placed my strawberries back in the fridge and left the water on the counter. 

I pulled on a windbreaker, grabbed my phone, headphones, and dropped my keys in my pocket. I was just about to open the door before I noticed the strange noise and feeling in my pockets, and it wasn't that. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my house keys along with a pink sticky note, "Makkachin, wait a moment for me," 

_For it seems I had awoken with a note._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is literally the only time I update like......... wtf?????
> 
> \- I start ECHS next year I'm shitting myself


	4. 2:29 AM

Today would be the day I returned to the rink. I packed my backpack with my skates, towel, a bottle of water, and a few other things. I don't even think I can skate that well anymore. Mom always suggested I just sell my skates if I wasn't going to continue anymore and to sign them for even more money. Like anyone would buy them anyways.

I didn't rush going downstairs and received a strange look from Mari before she only shrugged and looked away, "Have fun?" She continued piling dirty dishes onto a tray. I kicked on my shoes and walked outside. 

It was nighttime, yet the air felt heavy and hot. It felt like those nights alone with... him. The nights alone with Viktor on the train. I had the urge to strip myself of all my clothes, remove any kinds of barriers and expose myself to him. It was like he was behind me, staring, watching me with hungry eyes I can't get enough of.

Suddenly, the urge was gone and all I could feel was the cold night air nipping at my skin. I felt alone. There wasn't any warmth left behind from him, I practically told him to go away, yet I miss his warmth so much. I hugged myself and continued on my trek to the ice rink.

I walked and let the sounds overrun me. The sound of the high tide crashing against the sea wall as a full moon shined from the sky, the crickets chirping their song, and the nearby sounds of drunk men shouting and having a good time from the nearby ramen stands. All these sounds reminded me to stay grounded, to never stray too far from reality, because I can no longer tell the difference between fiction and reality.

I stared over the barrier and down to the beach where a bright campfire burned brightly against the black night blanket. There I saw him. Viktor was staring, hungry. I looked away and ran the rest of the way to the rink. I could still feel him staring. Once I reached the rink I ran up the steps and took out my key ring and unlocked the door of the rink.

Yuko stood there at the counter rearranging skates, struggling to reach the top shelves, "The rink is closed, come back tomorrow," She sighed before turning towards me. Her eyes widened and I smiled back at her, giving her the most awkward wave. "Yuuri!" She ran from behind the counter and hugged me around my waist, "I never thought you would come to the rink!" I hugged back and after a while, she let go, "You've lost a lot of weight Yuuri, are you okay?" She asked, stepping back and looking me up and down. I got nervous as she squinted and eyed my body like something was different.

"I guess I haven't been eating as much?" I shrugged and unbuckled the front strap of my backpack and let it down to the floor, "I guess I got tired of feeling depressed," I looked away from her gaze that reminded me too much of him, "May I skate?" I asked. In actuality, I wasn't skating because I was tired of being depressed. I'm only beginning skating because I wanted to get answers. Why did it stop and start again out of nowhere? 

She smiled and shook her once more, "The rink is free, I'll still be here for another hour or so," I started heading on in, "I'll check up on you in a bit," I nodded and headed on into the locker rooms.

I removed my shoes and laced up my skates on a bench. I removed my windbreaker and left it next to my things on the bench. On the television behind me, I could hear the news speaking of Viktor Nikiforov and I never once looked. I couldn't watch, but my ears still picked up what they were speaking of.

"Viktor Nikiforov is quitting skating for one year to search for the love of his life, as quoted by him." The broadcast continued on and I paused in my steps. My curiosity took over me and I looked back to see Viktor stopped the streets of Russia, Makkachin nipping at his legs.

A reporter shoved a microphone in his face, and he visibly looked uncomfortable, "Do you have any comments on why you are taking a break from skating for so long?" It seemed like Viktor had gotten the question asked he wanted to be asked most.

The crowd of reporters silenced and all that could be heard was the white noise of the wind howling quietly, "I am in love." The reporters went crazy and I feel like I could almost faint. Many questions were asked and the camera almost lost visual of Viktor after being pushed around by the army of reporters.

"With who?" Was a question most asked or screamed? 

"I can't tell you their name, but it ends in Katsuki," Makkachin barked and jumped on him, "well, no more comments." Viktor walked away and the reporters screamed in protest but dispersed anyways as they understood they wouldn't be getting anything else out of Viktor. 

I balanced myself on the bench and could almost fall back. There was no way that Viktor could mean me! As far as I could tell, he doesn't remember anything when waking up from those dreams or they are fake and just my own imagination running wild.

"Yuuri!" The door slammed open and Yuuko barged in, at least nobody else is here, "did you just see what happened?" She screamed. I nodded, yet she seemed unsatisfied with that answer and looked like she was going to pull out her hair, "He just mentioned your name!" She paced around the locker room, "what are you not telling me?" She asked, calmer than she was before.

I sighed and stood from the bench, balancing myself as my vision blurred even with my glasses on, "There are probably people all over Japan with the same name, maybe even America, it so isn't me." I exited the lockerrooms and heard Yuko follow close behind me.

"I think the media is eventually going to think it's you since you are the only Katsuki in figure skating that could explain why Viktor knows you." She stated, and I can admit, she is right. The media are probably going to think that within the next hour and the internet will most likely blow over the information. Nobody could think that someone like Viktor could ever be with someone like me. I removed the guards from the blades of my skates and left them on the table next to the entrance of the rink.

I skated onto the ice and I could feel my breath escape my lungs, the frigid air picking at my exposed skin, and the lights reflecting off the ice. I stood in the middle and took the position. I could still feel Yuko's gaze on me and I couldn't help but begin anyway. 

Stammi Vicino. Viktor's program. Stand by me. The word's mean nothing to me anymore when I want Viktor as far away from me as possible, yet I still see him everywhere I go. His expressions, face, eyes, everything! Idiot! But I still danced as though this foreign dance meant the world to me. I am confused. I am confused all the time. The train, the ice, Viktor. This all has me confused, yet my heart and body seem to understand it all like a sixth sense.

I hate this life. This life where I know and love Viktor Nikiforov. This life where it isn't my own anymore. And I could feel the music stop. I opened my eyes and closed them, blinded by the sight of the rink lights. 

_And it speaks levels of love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have freshman orientation for early college next week and I'm drinking a monster rn so my life is like super amazing. I've procrastinating by watching Spiderman movies and playing Elder Scrolls and so far my summer is pretty good!
> 
> P.S. - I want school to start already so I can get freshman year over with like I have the overwhelming urge to die????
> 
> P.P.S. - The chapters are going to be titled after the time I finish them at so I can remind myself of my suffering


	5. 1:30 PM

I was up all night as though some sort of force kept me from falling asleep. I paced all through my apartment with Makkachin on my heels before the old girl got tired and went to bed. I laid on the floor in multiple different areas of the apartment like the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and I even sat in the tub for a bit scrolling through my feed. I couldn't help but feel as though I was forgetting something vital, yet I couldn’t place it. Without a doubt, it had to do with the hot pink sticky note. The note lay inside my phone case, waiting for me to pull it out and read it over and over again before I got so sick and tired of it and I didn't think that was possible.

It seemed like my train of thought was interrupted when the notifications began pouring in from Instagram, Snapchat, Twitter, YouTube, Facebook, and literally every other major social media source. They all seemed to stem from the same source, a video titled by an Asian language with someone dancing as the thumbnail. I was intrigued for a bit before the phone slipped from my hands and I almost passed out on my coffee table cleared of vases and electronics. 

I stood up and grabbed my phone, officially checking the time on the clock. _07:52_. I groaned and would have crossed breaking a coffee table off my bucket list had it not been the nearby comfort of the loveseat. I plopped myself down and took notice of Makkachin's nails clicking on the hardwood floor. She jumped up and settled herself in the jangle of my legs and rested her head on my stomach. The most comfortable position in the universe. 

I clicked on one of the links and had I expected some child to completely mess up a routine or some meme to pop out of nowhere, maybe? The video loaded and it started with a man close to the rink speaking to some girl in rapid Japanese before skating towards the middle of the rink. Once I had caught a small glimpse of his face a force had hit my head and I was left clutching my head, almost dropping my phone to the ground. Everything was garbled and didn't make any sense. 

The scenery changed and I was back on a train. A man pinned me to the ground and I was left to read his lips, for all I could hear was his muffled voice as if I was underwater. I let me go and pulled the hot pink sticky note out of his hands and I could make out one thing that he said.  _Katsuki_. Before everything returned to normal. 

I was sitting on the couch once again as Makkachin licked my face excitedly. My phone laid on the ground video playing only a few seconds in and I quickly snatched it off the ground, apologizing to Makkachin as I pushed her off of me. Strangely enough, the man in the video and that man on the train had matching faces and I looked at the title.

**_KATSUKI_ ** **_YUURI_ ** **_ATTEMPTS STAY BY ME FS_ ** **_BY VIKTOR NIKIFOROV_ ** **_(HD)_ **

_Katsuki_. That name rang out to me as clear as day. I continued watching the video and I could almost feel the emotion in the program. It was calling out for someone to listen, for they could not skate alone anymore. A longing for someone. _Stay by me_. My eyes were glued for the remainder of the video as more people bombarded me with the link to the video.

Once the video had finished I jumped from the couch and raced to the kitchen and snatched the hot pink sticky note off the breakfast bar. My eyes scanned it and it finally made sense to me. This was his note to me! He wanted me! That program that I had just watched, listened, felt... had really been a call to me that said, 'Are you there?'

**_Hasetsu_ ** **_Prefecture_ **

**_I'll explain everything to you_ **

**_~_ ** **_Katsuki_ **

I rushed back to the living room with the note in hand and quickly pulled up the Aeroflot website and booked a flight to Tokyo. I would have to take a train from there to Hasetsu, wherever that was, and look for the guy. I would have to do all the work, but hopefully, all of that would be worth it if I do get some answers on what the hell is going on. 

The flight was booked and I quickly packed all my necessities and got Makkachins carrier and things ready as well. The flight was late at night tonight and I was pretty sure Yakov was fuming somewhere and searching the streets of St. Petersburg for my head to decapitate, yet I had a feeling he would eventually find me and have a heart attack if I even mentioned a move to Japan. I kept my mouth shut for once and waited excruciatingly for the hours to pass by until I could finally depart for the airport.

What I didn't expect was for a knock at my door the time of my departure. I groaned and got up from my nest on the couch with Makkachin close behind. I opened the door, and to my surprise, Yakov stood there covered in snow and growing damp every second from the melting snow, "Ah, Yakov, what a pleasure to see you!" I closed my door as close as I could so he wouldn't see my luggage bags in the room behind me. 

"Vitya, where were you," He attempted to open the door, but my foot had stopped his futile attempt, "what are you planning?" 

I put on the best smile I could muster that worked wonders in press conferences, "I have no idea what you're talking about," I attempted to close the door, but now it was his foot in the way, "if you'll excuse me, I had a lot of... things today and I am super tired." It seemed to work. Yakov nodded and walked away and I relaxed before Yakov quickly slammed his body against the door and went flying into the apartment. 

His eyes caught sight of the packed luggage and at that moment my alarm went off. I quickly grabbed the luggage bag, my backpack, and the dog carrier, motioning for Makkachin to follow me into the hallway I quickly grabbed stunned Yakov and dragged him into the hallway. I turned off the lights and locked my apartment door before quickly making my escape to the elevator. 

I almost tripped over my feet as I dashed for the elevator and quickly pressed the buttons to take me down. Yakov finally realized what was going on and attempted to run into the elevator before the doors closed just as he was going to make a dive for it. I sighed and leaned against the mirrored walls of the elevator. Makkachin jumped onto me and licked my hand gently, her way of calming my racing heart down. 

We made it to the bottom and I quickly exited the building into the blistering Russian cold. The airport was only a short walk, so luckily, I wouldn't have to pay a taxi fare, and I took every opportunity to walk. But my peace was ruined slightly after making it to a halfway point between the apartment and the airport. 

"Vitya, where are you going?" I looked back and caught sight of Yakov looking very angry, scratch that, he was pissed, "I thought you were over this rebellious phase."   
   
I looked back at him beneath the glowing yellow light of the street lamps, "I'm leaving Russia, and I might not come back," I walked up the old man and kissed him on the cheek, "Dasvidanya, I should have listened to you more, coach." I quickly walked away to which Yakov took this chance to shout more nonsense to make me turn back and stay, but I continued walking away and I had felt like I signed my death sentence. 

The snow billowed into my face and the lights cast a gentle glow on the river below. The ice caps glistened beneath that glow and I looked out towards the dark sea in the distance, and it was almost like the wind was singing a song in my ear and guided me closer to whatever it wanted me to see. 

_Like love was_ _rewritten_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to get this out right away since my area is flooding and there have been tornado alerts going off all morning imma try and get more chapters of other stories I'm writing out. I live next to the gulf, so imma get hurricane weather all summer, but I'm good I've been testing god all day by going out in the thunderstorms ;) 
> 
> P.S. I finally finished early college orientation!!!


End file.
